It is well known to provide for a work environment or space that includes articles of furniture (and other articles), such as systems furniture (e.g. panel walls), cabinets, worksurfaces, desks, tables, chairs or other seating products, posts or other utility or activity products, storage products, frames or other structures, lighting products, etc. Such articles may be freestanding, mounted or secured to a floor and/or to internal walls of the work environment or space or secured together, depending upon needs and nature of the particular application or installation.
It is also known to provide in the work environment for a floor system that includes a raised floor, typically composed of floor tiles, on which the articles of furniture are supported standing above a base floor (made of concrete or the like) and wherein utilities such as telephony, data, power and HVAC may be routed in a horizontal space created between the base floor and the raised floor, typically out of sight. According to such known arrangements for floor systems, access to utilities is typically provided at specific, fixed locations within the floor system, and thus the articles must be arranged on the raised floor in locations that are at least in part dictated by the specific, fixed locations of access to utilities within the floor system. While it is desirable to maintain utilities out of sight (i.e. below the raised floor), in certain applications, it is undesirable to have the potential location of articles of furniture and/or equipment limited by the fixed, specific location of access points in the floor system for utilities.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide for a floor system for a work environment or space that does not limit the potential location of articles such as articles of furniture due to the fixed, specific location of access points for utilities. It would also be advantageous to have a floor system that includes a raised floor composed of floor tiles that can readily be configured during installation and thereafter reconfigured to provide for access points for utilities at a wide variety of locations. It would further be advantageous to have a floor system that provides articles such as articles of furniture with access to utilities at such access points so as to facilitate an optimal utilization of the work environment or space. It would further be advantageous to have a readily configurable and reconfigurable floor system including a floor with floor tiles providing an access pattern with at least one access point so that the position of at least one article such as an article of furniture on the floor and the location of the access point of the floor can be made at least partially coincident and access to utilities can be provided through the floor to the article of furniture regardless of the position of the article of furniture on the floor. It would further be advantageous to have a floor system of a type that is of sufficient structural strength and functionality for the work environment.